Чудесный тоник Флима и Флэма
Чудесный тоник Флима и Флэма ( ) — четырнадцатая песня четвёртого сезона, исполненная в серии «Прыжок веры». Флим и Флэм представляют понивилльцам новый чудо-тоник — панацею от всех болезней на свете. Также песня является четвёртым треком альбома Songs of Harmony. Русская версия = thumb|300px|"Вон то, что надо",— скажет вам доктор. :Флим: Спасибо всем за то, что пришли, мы гарантируем, что вы не напрасно потратите время! :Флэм: Мы уверены, это время окажется самым ценным за всю вашу жизнь! :Эпплджек: Братья Флим и Флэм! Это будет интересно. :Большой Маки: Ага. :Флим: Добро пожаловать на самое великолепное зрелище! :Флэм: Демонстрацию лучшей жизни! :Флим: Демонстрацию лучшего времени! И если мы до сих пор вас не заинтересовали, к тому моменту, как мы покажем этот феномен, вам точно будет интересно! :Флэм: Феномен? Что это? :Флим: Это обстоятельство, воспринимаемое органами чувств, но в данном случае это просто факт, что: ::Болезни всюду, что не тронь, куда не посмотри! :Флэм ::Всего один ты сделал вдох — недуг уже внутри! :Флим ::С земли сырой пристанет хворь, иль с моря прилетит. :Флэм ::Удивительно, как всё вокруг и там и тут микробами кишит! :Флим: Я понимаю, что некоторые из вас не считают себя больными, :Флэм: Но скрюченные копыта и ноющие суставы не вылечить в два счёта. :Флим: Только представьте, насколько опасен этот мир! И вы... :Флэм ::Вывих и перелом — дело двух секунд, но :и Флэм ::Повезёт — и всё, что надо, вам дадут. ::Мы волшебное лекарство продаём! ::"Вон то, что надо",— скажет вам доктор. ::Сейчас мы презентацию начнём! :Флим: Наши утверждения кажутся фантастическими! :Флэм: Невозможными! :Флим: Невероятными! :Флэм: Потрясающими! :Флим и Флэм: И волшебными! :Флим: Так что мы приглашаем всех болезных пони подняться к нам на сцену! :Флэм: Не толпитесь! :Флим: И мы докажем эффективность нашего тоника у вас на глазах! :Флэм: Вы, там! Поднимайтесь-ка сюда, сэр. :Флим: Могу поспорить, вы устали от этих костылей, мой друг? :Флэм: Сделайте глоток этого средства! :ахают :и Флэм ::Необыкновенно! Вас тоже чудо ждёт! ::Скорей сюда, ведь он не подведёт — ::Волшебный, исцеляющий тоник! :Шилл ::Я и не знал, что мне так повезёт! :Бабуля Смит: Эй, как вам это нравится? :Эпплджек: Никак. Во всём этом есть что-то неправдоподобное! :Флим ::Своей судьбой довольны вы полностью, едва. ::Усталый вид, в ногах артрит, седая голова... :Флэм ::Сейчас я расскажу вам о способе простом: ::Отличный слух, красивый взгляд и силу мы вернём! :Толпа ::Повезёт — и всё, что надо вам дадут! ::Волшебное лекарство тут как тут! ::Чудесный исцелающий тоник ::Расходится за пару минут! ::заднем плане ::Тоник... тоник... тоник... :Флим: Он лечит свищи от вожжей, шпоры и облысение. :Флэм: Коротконогость и истощение всего за ночь. :Флим: У вас опухли копыта, ноет крестец, испортились зубы. :Флэм: Вы спотыкаетесь при галопе или просто хвост облысел. :Флим: Выпадение гривы, аллергия на пыльцу или ужасная ангина. :Флэм: Вы слышали — это единственное место во всей Эквестрии, где его можно найти! :Флим ::Стать пониже, иль повыше, даже пожилым! :Флэм ::Один глоток :Флим ::Вас сделать смог :и Флэм ::Навсегда молодым.. :Бабуля Смит: Я БЕРУ! :Флим: Поздравляю, Бабуля Смит! Вы только что совершили покупку всей своей жизни! :Эпплджек: Ты также обеспокоен, как я? :Большой Маки: Ага. |-| Оригинальная версия= thumb|300px|"Вон то, что надо",— скажет вам доктор. :Флим: Thank you, one and all, for your attendance, and we guarantee that your time here will not be spent in vain! :Флэм: In fact, we think it will prove to be the most valuable time you've ever spent! :Эпплджек: The Flim Flam Brothers! This should be interestin'. :Большой Маки: Eeyup. :Флим: Welcome, one and all, to the demonstration of a lifetime! :Флэм: A demonstration of a better life! :Флим: A demonstration of a better time! And if we haven't captured your interest just yet, by the time we've finished, an unfortunate phenomenon practically guarantees that we will! :Флэм: A phenomenon? What's that? :Флим: It's a circumstance perceptible by the senses, but in this case, it's the simple fact that: :Флим ::There's ailments all around us in everything we touch and see :Флэм ::A sickness that lies waiting there in every breath you breathe :Флим ::Disease will up and grab you as it crawls from land and sea :Флэм ::It's amazing how infected that the natural world and all its things can be :Флим: Now I understand that some of you don't think you're sick. :Флэм: But twisted hooves and aching joints don't heal all that quick. :Флим: Consider just how dangerous this world is! You might... :Флэм ::Slip and fall, break or sprain something here tonight :и Флэм ::But luckily for you, we've got the thing you need ::And it's easier when all you need's the cure ::The Flim Flam Miracle Curative Tonic ::Is just what the doctor ordered, I'm sure :Флим: Now I know our claims seem fantastical. :Флэм: Impractical. :Флим: Improbable. :Флэм: Impossible. :Флим и Флэм: And magical! :Флим: So we welcome every suffering pony to make their way up to the stage. :Флэм: Now don't crowd. :Флим: And we'll prove our tonic's effectiveness before your very eyes. :Флэм: You there! Come up here, good sir. :Флим: I'll wager you're tired of those crutches, my friend. :Флэм: Try taking a sip of this! :gasping :и Флэм ::That's why you're so lucky we've got the thing for you ::Just come on up, we've always got some more ::Of the Flim Flam Miracle Curative Tonic :Шилл ::I won't need these crutches to dance out the door :Бабуля Смит: Now how do ya like that? :Эпплджек: I don't. There's somethin' funny about this whole thing. :Флим ::Now some of you may suffer from feelings of despair ::You're old, you're tired, your legs won't work, there's graying in your hair :Флэм ::Just listen and I'll tell you that you don't need to fear ::Your ears will work, your muscles tone, your eyes will see so clear :Толпа ::Luckily for us, you've got the thing we need ::The answer to our problems in a jar ::The Flim Flam Miracle Curative Tonic ::Is the greatest ever miracle by far! ::заднем плане ::Tonic... tonic... tonic... :Флим: It cures the reins, the spurs, and the Clydesdale fur blight. :Флэм: Hooferia and horsentery cured in just a night. :Флим: You've got swollen hooves and hindquarters or terrible bridle-bit cleft. :Флэм: Saunter sitz and gallop plop won't give your tail some heft. :Флим: Mane loss, hay fever, or terrible tonsillitis. :Флэм: You heard it here, folks -- this is the only place in all of Equestria you'll find it! :Флим ::It can make you shorter, taller, or even grow old :Флэм ::But who'd want that? :Флим ::When with one drink :и Флэм ::You can be young again-- :Бабуля Смит: SOLD! :Флим: Congratulations, Granny Smith! You just made the purchase of a lifetime! :Эпплджек: Are you as worried as I am? :Большой Маки: Eeyup. Другие версии en:Flim Flam Miracle Curative Tonic Категория:Песни четвёртого сезона